Through Stars and Pixels
by Xelletra
Summary: Ever wondered what your sims thought and felt? You'll find out here. Annabeth is stuck in a virtual, fake world with a cruel queen and desperately wants to escape. This feeling grows enourmously when she meets Derek, a man with mutual feelings. Can they escape into the Real Earth? A tragic story of love with a slow start. Deaths (maybe) and graphic language.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. New fanfiction. I'm writing a gigantic chapter for my DW fanfiction so stay tuned. I got this idea from someone's facebook post about how there are no Sims fanfictions. I love Sims, and I also love tragic love stories. I could totally make it work :P Well, it's up to you guys actually. Rate and review. Love you all!

_italic_: HUMAN POV

Normal: Sims POV

Disclaimer, I do not own Sims.

_Katie sat on her computer, playing Sims. It was time to build her first family. She started building the woman first._

_"Her name will be Annabeth Green." She said to herself softly, typing the name in the name bar quickly. She then moved on to the customization tab. _

_"Alright. I don't want a fat woman, soooo... I'll just pull this circle to the left" she muttered, her fingers clicking and her hand moving to the left. "Freckles? Check. Beauty marks? Check. Big lips... Hmmm... Blue eyes too. And a big nose, because I'm evil" she laughed "Of course, she will be ginger.." She kept muttering, working as she talked, soon she had a beautiful sim with flowing ginger hair, sparkling blue eyes, a big nose, freckles... And a hideous pair of overalls. _

_"Jesus Christ. What the hell is she wearing?!" She exclaimed, clicking the clothing tab quickly. "Lets see... Shirts. No. No. No. Eww! These stuff are for grannies! Hmm.. This is sexy. I'll keep it in mind... No. No. Ew! Another sexy one." She said as she scrolled through all the tops, surveying each one carefully. She finally selected a green tube top. _

_"Now pants. Ew. Ew. Bermuda pants suck. Short shorts? Yes this is what I'm talking about. Purple? Hell no! Umm. Blue perhaps? Yes, it matches with the top nicely." She said, selecting the shorts. _

_She selected a white sports watch, sandals and a pair of glasses to complete her outfit. The rest of the outfits were easy, a long pink dress, big earrings, gloves and heels for formal occasions, a pink t shirt with pink sweatpants and a pair of Converses for sports, a short purple nightie and a green bikini._

_"Alright. Traits now. Flirty, DUH! Hopeless Romantic, Kleptomaniac, for the laughs, Genius, aaaand... Charismatic." She muttered, selecting the traits quickly. "My family is going to be perfect."_

_"Favourite color: blue, food: cheeseburger and music, classical." _

_"Done. Save." _

_"Now it's time for the husband. I'll add the children later, hehehe..." _

_"You shall be Alexander Green, and you shall be very, very hot." She giggled softly. "Hmm... Skinny, of course, and muscular too. Ew, no not that muscular, looks way better in the middle. Yes. Perfect. Mon Amour, you shall be blonde. Argh yes. That hairdo is perfect. So sexy. Your eyes are blue too, and you'll have no freckles whatsoever, but maybe a few beauty marks. Perfect nose... Perfect lips too. Alright, i'm done with your face." She said, ticking boxes and dragging circles. She had selected a hot messy hairdo, a small nose and narrow lips. His eyes were a beautiful shade of dark blue. _

_"Right! Now it's time for your clothes. Lets get that sweater off of you and replace it with... This WONDERFUL POLO T SHIRT!" She said, selecting a black polo shirt. "Now, black matching shorts, black and white sneakers, sports watch, DONE!" She said clicking quickly. "This stuff is easier with men." _

_She chose a black suit for formal occasions, a green shirt with matching sweatpants and sneakers for sports, a red swim trunk and a pair of blue pajamas._

_"Traits! Flirty, Romantic, Family oriented because that is so adorable, genius, and lucky. The perfect man!" She giggled softly again. "Favourite color: green, favourite food: steak, music: pop" _

_"Alright. Relationships... Engaged of course. Aaaand... Create family" She said. With one final tap, she was led to choose the house. "Awh... These are so cheap. Well, I'll choose this then." Sbe said sadly, selecting a small one story house after checking each one carefully._

_"This house sucks." She said, looking around the house. "There are only three rooms, and the furniture is horrible. I need money immediately." She glanced around to find a newspaper. There were none. "_

_Ugh! Gotta wait." She then watched her Sims speak, trying to understand their Simlish. _

_"OH HOLY CRAP I FORGOT THEIR VOICES!" She said, anxiously listening to check their voices._

SIMS

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THIS HORRIBLE WOMAN DID TO MY NOSE? LOOK AT ME!" Annabeth exclaimed, moving her arms and gesturing dramatically, the speech bubble above her showing a big NO sign.

"Don't be ridiculous Annabeth, you look great." Alex replied calmly, his speech bubble showing a huge heart.

"Annabeth smiled and they held hands, talking softly"

_HUMAN_

_"Blebah glarb barb! Pooba narb garb." Annabeth said. _

"I wonder what she hates. Maybe she doesn't like the house?" Katie wondered, looking at the no sign in her speech bubble.

"Terba leeka zee, was bu tarb." Alex said, holding her hand.

"These two are totes adorable. And there is nothing wrong with their voices. Well, maybe Annabeth, she sounds like a little girl, but my Alex sounds and looks perfect 3" Katie said dreamily. "Oh no. Visitors at 6'o clock!" She exclaimed suddenly. And sure enough, there were a group of 3 visitors approaching, an old man, a woman, and a man.

"Ugh. No. Tomorrow." She said, making Annabeth ask them to leave. The old man thought Annabeth was nice and they all left.

"i tell them to leave and he thinks I'm nice, thanks, big daddy." She made her sims move inside and they sat down and watched the cooking channel.

"Tela merka bee. Les mark tee." Annabeth asked

"Gerb zee massa tal, lerka mesa tal." Alex answered, not taking his eyes off from the television.

"Lerb kerb blerg." Annabeth said and started reading a book in the bedroom.

_SIMS_

_"This woman is mean. Look at what she made me do. I freaking love guests!" Annabeth complained. _

_"She is not a woman, she is a girl, and how could she have known? She just started." Alex said. _

_"It's the same thing, and you're on her side." Annabeth said, then stood up to read a book and get away from him. _

"Ugh. This is boring. I should do research and come back tomorrow. Why did I say no to the tutorial? I'll work on it tomorrow."

She saved the game and quit.

AN: The romance and the main plot will start in a few chapters when I create another family and children. This is just an introduction. Rate and review! I love all of you. Feel free to tell me your ideas 3 See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, my beautiful readers! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! 3 Thank you for all the rates and the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Rate, review amd share your ideas with me please! Thank you :) I love all of you

Through Stars and Pixels: Chapter 2

"Alrightie. Time for action!" Katie said as she sat down on her computer once again to play Sims. She had spent the last hour researching about the Sims and was definitely ready to get her party started.

Her game finally loaded and her sims greeted her happily as always.

"Okay. First things first. I need money." She said, pressing the Ctrl, Shift, and C keys. The cheat box opened and she typed "testingCheatsenabledtrue" and pressed enter. Then she opened the cheat box again and typed "Motherlode" repeatedly until she had a million simoleons.

"Perfect! Now let's get rid of all this shit."'she said, selling everything on the lot. She opened the furniture shop and started staring at the couches.

"Okay. What do I want? Modern? Classy? Steampunk? Leather? Hmm.. Well, classy is the most expensive, so I'm definitely buying that." She said, purchasing a red Dromedary couch and two matching Pete's Living room chairs. She purchased a light brown coffee table and a WallWuu Standard Tv.

Next, she moved to the kitchen and purchased a black Fresher refrigerator, Festus 44 oven, Primo deluxe dishwasher and two counters. She also bought an expensive dining table and six matching chairs.

She then moved on to the bedroom and bought a blue Sleep slave double bed and a small television. The bathroom was decked with black appliances too.

"Phew! I'm so fed up with buying stuff and the disgusting music. Now, it's time to play!" She said, and unpaused the game.

Her sims started going around the house and started clapping at the new furniture.

"Yeah yeah. We get it. You like it. Now do something!" She said, and made them chat.

"Flarb glarb barb" Annabeth said, with her chat bubble showing an umbrella.

"Tork zee farbee garb" Alex replied, his chat bubble showing a guitar.

"Terka bee, ferza." Annabeth said", and the two stopped chatting. A blue plus on their heads showed that their friendship had increased.

SIMS POV

"You know, I think my favourite weather is rainy weather." Annabeth said.

"Of course I know. I serenaded you under the rain once. You fell in love with me then."

"Did you forget that you proposed after serenading me?"

KATIE POV

"Ugh. What the hell. I don't get you two. Now, you're going to do something which I'll understand." She said and sent Alex to relax on the bed. She sent Annabeth after him and tapped Alex.

"Let me see.. Cuddle.. Nah.. Chat on bed... Nope... WooHoo? Now that's more like it." She said and tapped it.

"Ploob garb darb." Alex said with a flirty voice.

"Gleerb dloorb doob" Annabeth replied and the two went under the covers. The bed started shaking and the couple were heard laughing and moaning. There were hearts floating on the bed.

"Jesus christ Alex. You're tearing her apart! Slow doown!" She said, laughing.

Finally, they came back from under the sheets and fell asleep in eachother's arms for a minute. Then they woke up, got dressed, and went back to watching tv.

"Wow. I wonder who came first." Katie said, giggling softly.

SIMS POV

"Wanna play, my Kitten?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah. Come here babe." Anna replied, and the couple hopped in the bed.

After the affair, Annabeth got up and sat on the couch, Alex sat next to her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cum that fast... It's just that I haven't had sex in a long time.." Alex said.

"What do you mean "long time"? WE NEVER HAD SEX! Who the hell did you fuck?!" Annabeth asked

"Oh shit... Um.. Yeah... Remember Annie from college?"

"YOU FUCKED MY BEST FRIEND?"

"Y-yeah.. We were drunk a-and.."

"NO. I officially hate you now. Go fuck yourself! Wait. Don't do that. You'll last a minute and a half."

With that, she got up and sat on the bed.

HUMAN POV

"Slarp garb derp, larp gooba nerd." Alex said

"Erka gooba nerd, gerba koop moop larby nar." Annabeth replied.

"Gorbie lerba nee moop reep?"

"Keel peeba leep peep?"

"Arby lerp beep ploo.."

"Yar, leep deep loob. Arkie lerb gerba doop pood."

With that, Annabeth left the couch and a red minus appeared on their heads.

"Soo... Was it Alex? God damn.." Katie muttered. "I've got to make these two happy again."

She sent Alex to flirt with Anna, but she refused all of his advances. After trying numerous times to get them to interact together, she finally made them chat.

"Garb goob pleba loop." Annabeth said

"Leepa lerb gerb, pooba gerb plop." Alex replied.

"Lerp blerb gloob, leeba loopa karp."

"Booba mook noob."

There was a minus sign on their heads again.

"Oh shit. What do I do now?!" Katie asked, frustrated.

SIMS POV

"I'm only talking to you to make that horrible girl stop."

"Anna, please. Just listen to me. This was before we met!"

"I don't care! I didn't have sex with anyone before you."

"I'm sorry!"

Annabeth walked away and went to take a bath.

HUMAN POV

"Oh god. I don't think I can fix this... I'll see if there is a cheat for this. If I can't fix it, I guess I'll just create another family." Katie said, looking at her arguing sims unhappily. "Until then, I'll just fulfill your needs."

She sent her sims around the house to fill their need bars. Soon, both sims were happy again.

"Maybe I should try again.." Katie said, and sent Alex to chat with Anna again. She didn't refuse this time.

"Mooba lerb kerb. Ploop loop koob." Annabeth said

"Lerka berka zee, leez ke tee." Alex replied.

"Koopa kerpa mee. Bar bu karp." Annabeth said, and a plus sign finally appeared in their heads.

"Yes! Finally!" Katie said happily. "She was just cranky I suppose."

SIMS POV

"What the hell do you want now Alex? Just go away." Annabeth said.

"Anna, I'm really really sorry. I love you... Just please forgive me."

"I will consider it, but don't think I've forgiven you yet, Alexander Green."

With that, Anna walked away and watched the cooking channel.

"Well, It's a start... Thank you, human girl." Alex thought to himself and walked off to watch TV in the bedroom.

HUMAN POV

"Well then. I'll leave them alone for now. Tomorrow I'll fix these two up and create a new family. I should do more research on these stupid cheats too... And I have school too... UGH. I'm a really busy person." Katie muttered, saving her game and shutting down her computer.

AN: Well. It finished. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit weird. I always thought sims had lives before being created by the user. I mean, how can you just get an adult sim? Just tell me if you think this chapter was bad, I can post an alternate chapter for you guys. Thank you in advance. I love all of you. 3


End file.
